Songfic Te amo
by LadyAnnalise
Summary: Candy y Archie bailan al compás de una canción de amor, en un día que será inolvidable para ellos... Un songfic romántico escrito para la GF 2009.


**Copyright: ****Candy Candy y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Kioko Misuko y Yumiko Igarashi. **

**La canción utilizada en este songfic pertenece a Alexander Acha y se titula Te amo.**

**XxXx**

**Te Amo**

**Habían pasado tres años desde la reunión en el Hogar de Pony, Candy había aceptado vivir en la mansión Andrew junto a Albert y Archie, la rubia ya no trabajaba en el hospital Santa Juana pero en cambio ahora trabajaba ardúamente en instituciones de caridad y niños huérfanos como voluntaria.**

**La tía abuela Elroy ya había aceptado a Candy como parte de la familia pero también le exigía que cumpliera su rol como un miembro importante de la alta sociedad, por lo que siempre tenía todos sus días ocupados entre el trabajo y los compromisos sociales a los que no podía faltar.**

**Archie siempre la acompañaba no estaba dispuesto a dejar qu****e se la arrebataran una vez más. Él había terminado su relación con Annie tiempo atrás porque ambos se dieron cuenta de que lo que sentían no era amor verdadero sino costumbre...**

**Poco a poco el amor de Candy hacia Archie fue cambiando de amor fraternal a amor de pareja, hasta que un día ya no pudo resistirse más y aceptó que estaba locamente enamorada de Archibald Cornwell...**

Amo toda tu figura

modelo de lo increíble

Belleza y virtud en una

tu soltura perdona

no dejas morir a nadie

y vas sembrándonos ilusiones

tu no sabes lo que causas

creo que aún no te has dado cuenta

haces que la gente agradezca

tu existencia

**G****atita, estás más bella que nunca ¿te lo he dicho ya? – preguntó el apuesto chico de ojos marrones con una alegría que envolvía todo su ser**

**Si Archie, creo que me lo has dicho unas 100 veces – contestó la rubia sonrojándose completamente hipnotizada y feliz al ****sentir como los brazos de su amado la rodeaban fuertemente por la cintura mientras ella sentía que flotaba en una nube**

**Oh Candy tu no sabes lo que causas en mi, desde la primera vez que te ví en la orilla del rio me cautivaste con tu cálida sonrisa y tus ojos de hechicera y después cuando vi que tu belleza física era una extensión de tu interior supe que eras la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida, eres un angel que bajó del cielo para traer felicidad y amor a la familia pero sobretodo a mi...**

**Archi mi amor me siento tan feliz que siento que explotaré de tanta felicidad – sonrío la rubia mientras danzaba en los brazos de su atractivo paladín**

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, más que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, más que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos, más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

más aun que esto te amo

**Candy, mi gatita, sabes cuanto soñé con este día, yo también soy el hombre más feliz del mundo porque te tengo junto a mi, eres el sueño de mi vida – dijo el joven mientras giraba a la rubia para recibirla con un abrazo más cercano y susurrándole al oído entre besos y palabras continúo – lograste deshacerte de mis vicios y de mis locos arrebatos – terminó dándole un pequeño y discreto mordisco en el lóbulo de la oreja**

**Oh Archie pero que cosas dices, yo lo único que hago es amarte tal y como tú lo mereces, tú eres mi mundo ahora mi vida entera gira en torno a ti yo solamente quiero tu felicidad – pronunció la rubia riendo mientras recibía un tierno beso en los labios**

Amo toda tu persona

parábola de la vida

poderosa cenicienta

tu destreza para amarnos

no olvidas dolor de nadie

y te desvives por alegrarnos

no has notado lo que eres

y me aferro a que lo notes

haces que las rosas se peleen por ser tu broche

**¡Candy! - pronunció sorprendido y complacido el apuesto caballero mientras la pegaba más a él mientras bailaban – mi gatita eres tan bella, tan buena, lograste borrar todas mis tristezas y las convertiste en alegrías – pronunció con un aire nostálgico – gracias por traer de nuevo la felicidad a mi vida – dijo elevando su vista al cielo – se que ellos también estarán felices por nosotros y la prueba está en que las rosas de Anthony han florecido antes de tiempo**

**Archi – contestó la rubia emocionada mientras intentaba retener sus lágrimas pasándole sus brazos por el cuello para tener un abrazo más íntimo mientras veía el hermoso jardín – tienes razón amor**

**Por supuesto que tienen que estar felices porque ahora estarás con un Andrew – dijo el rubio mientras sonreía coqueto viendo a la rubia**

Te amo

más que a un nuevo mundo, mas que a un día perfecto

más que a un suave vino, mas que a un largo sueño

más que a la balada de un niño cantando

más que a mi música, más que a mis años

más que a mis tristezas, más que a mis quehaceres

más que a mis impulsos más que a mis placeres

más que a nuestro juego preferido

más aun que esto te amo

**Archi nunca cambiarás –dijo la rubia intentando sonar molesta – eres un vanidoso y arrogante, pero te aseguro que eso cambiará – terminó sonriendo con una sonrisa de triunfo.**

**Gatita no puedes mentirme se que me amas tal y como soy pero bien sabes que por ti haré todo lo que me pidas – pronunció sus últim****as palabras y la vio confirmándole con su mirada sus palabras y su amor**

Más que a un largo viaje, más que a un bello campo

más que un viejo amigo, mas que a cualquier santo

más que a tu pureza adornada de robles

más que a tu tenacidad que no se rompe

más que a tu alegría mas que a tus colores

más que a tu sensualidad que crees que escondes

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo

**Candy y Archie siguieron bailando el resto de la velada entre risas y abrazos, hablando con sus amigos pero nunca perdían contacto físico necesitaban tocarse y sentirse como si del aire se tratara, no podían esconder el gran amor que se tenían.**

**Candy por fin he logrado tener toda tu atención de nuevo solo para mi – pronunció con voz ronca y una mirada intensa – te vez increíblemente bella e inocente esta noche, ya es hora de salir de la fiesta que se hace tarde – pronunció marcando en cada palabra su prisa por salir de ahí**

**Archie, yo también deseo estar solamente contigo a solas para construir nuestro propio mundo de amor – le dijo mientras se ponía de puntitas, le pasaba los brazos en el cuello y lo atraía hacia sí**** para besar los labios de su amado, primero le dio pequeños y tímidos besos, después se atrevió a ser ella quién profundizara el beso y acarició los labios del complacido joven con la lengua, el beso se fue volviendo más y más intenso sus lenguas comenzaban una danza deliciosa y tremendamente excitante…**

**Candy, Archi es hora de que se vayan – dijo un muy avergonzado Albert por haber interrumpido la escena pero muy satisfecho al ver a dos de sus seres queridos tan felices-**

**Oh Albert siempre tienes que interrumpirnos en los mejores momentos – reclamó Archie entre risas – pero te perdono porque esa noticia me agrada ya hemos cumplido con todos los requisitos sociales así que nos marchamos de esta fiesta.**

**Archi****e no seas grosero – le reclamó Candy pasándole un brazo por la cintura y dándole un pequeño pellizco – Albert te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mi, por nosotros – dijo viendo a Archie – ha sido una fiesta inolvidable**

**Pequeña no tienes nada que agradecer – contestó riendo – márchense ahora que es su oportunidad antes de que la tía Elroy se de cuenta y se le ocurra hacerles agradecer a cada uno de los invitados por su presencia y ser anfitriones hasta el fin de la noche como lo hizo con Paola y conmigo, ella y yo la distraeremos.**

**Todos soltaron una carcajada, Candy y Albert se abrazaron, Albert le advirtió a Archie que cuidara de Candy más que a su propia vida aunque sabía que eso salía sobrando y los vio alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro…**

Más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo

más que a nuestro beso primero

más aun que esto te amo más que a nuestra mágica

noche de bodas

más aun que esto te amo

Te amo.

**Candy y Archie llegaron a su nueva hogar en Chicago, era una hermosa mansión con amplios jardines y decorada completamente por Candy; Archie levantó a Candy en brazos y la llevó hasta la que de ahora en adelante sería su habitación, la depositó suavemente en la cama**

**Amor déjate llevar por tus instintos no tengas miedo – pronunció el apuesto y sensual esposo con la voz enronquecida y los ojos totalmente obscurecidos mientras comenzaba a desatar las cintas del hermoso vestido de novia de Candy.**

**Fin**

**XxXx**

**Lady Annalise Grandchester**

**Gracias por leerme, si gustas dejarme un comentario estaré encantada de leerlo.**


End file.
